Most research on attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) has been conducted with sample groups of white, middle class boys living in suburban settings. Very few studies related to ADHD have been conducted with Latino children despite the fact that Latinos will soon be the largest ethnic minority group in this country. Research is needed to identify culturally sensitive, valid, and clinically useful methods for diagnosing ADHD and for assessing clinical characteristics such as impairment level and comorbidity patterns among Latino children. Theoretical frameworks specifically developed to take into account the unique cultural, historical, and socio-economic characteristics of most Latinos in this country would greatly facilitate research on Latino children with ADHD. The research aims of this project are (1) to determine the optimum number of symptoms from the DSM-IV (American Psychiatric Association, 1994) needed for the diagnosis of ADHD in a sample of Latino and White children living in low income urban settings; (2) to determine the optimal cut off scores for Latino and White children with ADHD on the ADHD Rating Scale IV; (3) to determine whether Latino and White children living in low-income urban settings differ in comorbidity patterns for ADHD, Combined Type (ADHD/COM); (4) to explore the relationship between familism (a cultural value that involves strong identification with and attachment to members of nuclear and extended families), acculturation and level of impairment and comorbidity among Latino children. To test Aims (1) through (4), 100 teacher-referred Latino children, and 100 teacher-referred White children between the ages of 6 and 13 attending seven public schools in a low income area with predominantly Latino and White student population will be assessed. My goal for the next five years is to conduct independent research to investigate diagnostic and clinical issues arising in Latino children and families coping with ADHD. In order for me to become proficient in these areas, my mentors and I have developed an educational plan with four specific aims: 1. To become proficient in understanding the unique needs of Latino families coping with ADHD; 2. To develop knowledge and practical skills in the assessment of ADHD among Latino children; 3. To become knowledgeable about comorbid disorders among Latino children with ADHD; 4. To become more proficient in research design and statistics. In addition, I will receive training in the responsible conduct of research. In order to insure that all aspects of this research project are responsive to the values and needs of Latino families, I will assemble a stakeholder group composed of Latino parents, professionals, and paraprofessionals from the local Latino community. The completion of the proposed research and educational plans will enable me to become a skilled independent researcher and to develop empirically based, culturally sensitive assessment and intervention procedures for what is currently an under-served segment of children and families coping with ADHD.